Those Green Eyes
by KashaDatWolf
Summary: Those Green Eyes is pretty much like my own version of the Jungle Movie but a lot more crap in between, HxA. I can't think of much of a summary but well It'll start with a dream Grown Arnold has of Helga dying. There will be magic, angst, romance, adventure, violence. And a whole lot of drama lol Rated M... but it SHOULD be rated MA . For later chapters ...
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CRAIG BARTLETT AND NICKELODEON!**_

_**OBVIOUSLY if a character appears in this story that is not from the show it's my own filler character or whatever.**_

_Anyways. This is my first Hey Arnold Fanfiction as well as my first published fanfiction on the net, ever, in all my years of writing. I warn you I'm not the best writer and I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. I have an addiction for writing naughty scenes and making them as detailed and realistic as possible. So children who want to read beware. But don't worry I'll make sure I leave a warning on whatever chapter has sex in it. As for sexual stuffs . that might be confettied on all my chapters xD just for that mindless adult sex humor we all know and love. But yea, hopefully with your help and support we can make it through this story and give it an actual ending instead of it floating about cyberspace... Forever... FOOOREEEEVEERRRR_

_All my chapters will NOT be this short this is simply the intro prologue-ish one? Iunno, just know the others will not be this tiny._

**Chapter 1**

"God dammit can you just let me think, Woman!" The blonde male growled as he gripped onto the ledge in desperation. He couldn't remember how they ended up in this situation or the woman whom he was so determined to save that dangled from her backpack he had been holding for almost fifteen minutes. The lack of circulation was taken its toll on his fingers as he cringed. His fingertips had become a dark red almost purple and his knuckles were deathly white.

"Will you just let me go, there's no way you can save us both, and you already know that, _Arnold_." The woman said, her piercing steel blue eyes searching for his emerald green. He wouldn't look at her just continued to hold her dangling along by her backpack. She sighed as he ignored her and she looked down, down at the rushing waterfall that they had been hanging over for what felt like forever. The sudden shake as his hand slipped on the ledge made her realize just how fucked they were and she had to think fast to save him. She reached for her clasp of her pack around her waist and began to shrug out the straps.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Arnold asked the woman in desperation and he yelled out as she smiled up at him weakly slipping the rest of the way from the straps and fell into the mist of the falls. Panic arose in his chest and without a second thought he let go of the ledge turning his body to dive after her. He couldn't even think of this woman's name but he was about to die for her?

His body hit the water with a splash, he couldn't see anything his eyes stung from the impact but still he looked for her. He swam to the surface to catch his breath and that's when he saw it, the bit of gold cascading above the water. She was there, floating… lifeless. His heart sank and he swam to her as fast as he could. Still he didn't seem to know who she was; in his head he was curious as to why he pushed himself this far for this nameless female, it was like his body and mouth did things his mind was alien to. When he reached her he pulled her against him and swam to the shore, heart beat pounding in his ears and his eyes burned with the threat of tears. Pulling them onto the river bank he shook the woman, no response. Laying her down he tried to resuscitate her, over and over… longer than he should have. Devastation settled in and he gripped the limp female to his chest his tears falling freely now as he sobbed into her hair. "H-Helga!" He cried out.

Everything went black.

Arnold shot up in bed, his body glazed in a cold sweat as he panted and gripped his chest. _What was that? _He barked inwardly. That dream it felt too real, but what was Helga doing in it. Moreover was how that woman could be, Helga? He'd known Helga all his life and she didn't look anything like the woman in his dream. The dream woman had rich golden hair that was lush and full and lightly tanned skin that made her hair looking even more gold and miraculous. Most of all those eyes, that piercing steel blue stare from them was nothing like when he looked at Helga when they were kids. Helga. Helga. Helga.

He ran a hand over his face, when was the last time he even thought about her. It's been years since he'd seen her not since he betrayed their friendship so many years ago. Sighing, he slung his long legs over the side of the bed and stood. He had a flight to get ready for as well as regrets and thoughts to rebury for however many more years.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CRAIG BARTLETT AND NICKELODEON!_**

**_OBVIOUSLY if a character appears in this story that is not from the show it's my own filler character or whatever._**

**Chapter 2:  
**

_~Eight Years Ago - Hilwood High~_

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold shrugged as he grabbed her books off the floor first. He'd just been rammed into by her while on his way out the door and she began telling him how clumsy and useless he was. The routine hadn't changed in fourteen years so he was used to it. He stood up and looked down at her as she huffed; arms crossed and brow twitching in annoyance. "Here's your books, sorry about that." He said just as meek as always to her. You'd think he'd grow some backbone after puberty hit. He was sort of looking pathetic now, she was just around 5'7'' and he towered over her at 6'3''.

"Pfft, took you long enough to pick them up Football Head." She growled snatching her books and walking off just as fast as she had been walking when she knocked into him the first time. Something was even more edgy than usual seeing as she would have yelled at him a bit longer. Counting his blessings that she'd shut up and left would have been the normal thing to do, but he was Arnold, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes and such so of course he ran after her, leaving a mildly confused hallway.

"Helga, wait!" He caught up to her as she walked down the flight of steps outside. She stopped but refused to face him. He paused momentarily before jogging down the steps as well. "Helga?" He put a hand on her arm and thought he heard a whine. He tried to see her face but she turned from him so he did it her way and grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him. Instantly he let her go, she wasn't glowering at him, but her eyes seemed pained as well as glossy, she was about to start crying. "Helga what happened, did I hurt you when I bumped into you?" He stated alarmed. She shook her head and gripped her books tighter to her chest. It was the first time he'd seen her look so... distraught.

"Just mind your business, Arnoldo. It doesn't involve you so bugger off. Oh, and your head's blocking the sunlight." She scoffed trying that tough act she always did and moved to leave. Arnold grabbed her arm. "This is sexual harassment bucko." She spat she was going to lose it if he continued keeping her near him, the look of concern on his face was making her feel all the more vulnerable. As if by some godly force, Lila came out at that moment.

"What are you doing, Arnold? To grab someone is ever-so unlike you, Hun." She spewed softly as she took her stand next to him. She grabbed onto his free arm coiling her slimy snake thin arms around him. Helga felt the lump in her throat get even more unbearable. "Oh, Helga you look dreadful, is everything fine?"

To anyone else Lila sounded genuinely concerned for her. Her good girl act never fooled Helga and as Lila got older she enjoyed playing her on how right she was, making her look like she'd been picking fights with Lila when it was the little tramp that started it. Though, who would believe Helga, the bully of bullies?

"I have to get going, Bob's gonna get pissed if I don't cook dinner." With that she pulled away from a bewildered Arnold and his brows furrowed with concern as she ran off. She couldn't take this much more, it was one thing to love Arnold and not telling him but when she had to watch him with others and of all people, _Lila_. Lila, who knew she loved Arnold. She didn't even give the Football Headed idiot time of day until he'd actually been spending time with Helga after her mother abandoned the family. Helga was torn down mentally after it; sure Miriam wasn't mother of the year, far from it actually but she was still her mother.

She wiped her tears as she walked along the empty sidewalk clutching her books to her. If she was thinking she would have brought her book-bag in her locker but she was already late. Knowing Bob, if she was too tardy she'd get scolded and probably slapped around. It was nothing severe but it still hurt her emotionally to be harmed by a parent. They already did enough to her mentally to have it physically as well was just taking its toll. She couldn't even be the usual bitch to Arnold that always cheered her up right before she'd go off and sigh about how much she loved him. Lost in thought she hadn't noticed the male who stood in front of her until she collided with his chest. She was just all clumsy today, wasn't she?

"God damn Pataki, is that you?" That voice. She looked up only to be greeted by spiked blonde hair and shady hazel eyes. When her eyes saw the infamous pointy ears she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Wolfgang… nice to see you're still alive and still as wide and in the way as before. Come back to Hilwood to take my lunch money?" She glared up at him and he put on a defensive pose.

"Whoa there, calm down girl. I was just surprised at that body of yours. I mean damn talk 'bout going from bitter beanpole to lush pear." He grinned. How he could tell was beyond her, no one noticed how she matured she never had anything that wasn't baggy, always covering her form looking wide and flat. If she didn't buy such small sports bras to bind her breasts back they would attract unwanted attention and she didn't want that not when she had to keep her reputation of being the neighborhood bitch.

"What are you talking about and how could you even tell what was under this baggy-ass shirt of mine, you god damn pedophile." She spat at him her eyebrow bending inward reflecting her detest.

"Still a bitch, I like that." He grinned. Looking over her shoulder and around the area he raised a brow. "Walking alone? You give up on that skirt wearing dweeb finally?" She almost fainted, how in all the world of all people. _How_ did Wolfgang know that she liked Arnold?! "By the look on your face I take it you have no idea how I even know. You're not the only one who likes to play dumb and rude in the presence of others." He winked and she rolled her eyes. Today was turning out to be one of those days that gave her a migraine for the rest of the week. "And I'm only a year older than you, just because I was so tall and handsome I guess you forgot." He grinned.

"Maybe it was that pig nose of yours. That just deterred me from ever seeing a kid and not some old nasty pig man." She barked heading around him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Pig nose, really? Ouch Pataki. Just Ouch." He looked at her seeming hurt, though of course it was a play. Helga could sense his character. The jock that turned pretty boy and now just spent his time collecting bedmates. She wasn't interested in going in his Chick-tionary. "You know isn't your prom coming up soon? Got a date? If no, want one?" He grinned, sure of himself. Helga would rather shoot herself in the foot and walk a marathon. The look of disgust must have been very much readable because he chuckled and backed down. "Okay, fiiine shun me to the side, I only punched you in the eye that one time after you almost shat yourself when I punched the skirt dweeb. But, I can understand your unwillingness to put it in the past." He shrugged still smiling rather wide. "If you change your mind..." He whispered in her ear slipping a piece of paper into her shirt.

"What-Huh-Eh-Gah! I'll murder you!" She went to attack but he moved out her range and jogged off chuckling. "Asshole!" She called out to him as she fumbled and shook her jersey to free the little note. A business card that read: 'Call Me Sometime Hot-Cheeks.' When a man made business cards to pick up women, you knew they were trouble. Helga shook her head but couldn't throw the piece of paper away. Stuffing it in her pocket she started back on her way home.

X-X-X-X-X

"Arnold. Yo Arnold!" Gerald finally succeeded in getting his friends attention. The blonde male turned towards him, his eyes still very much elsewhere. "Man, you've got to tell me what's up with you lately, first I hear some mess about you running after Helga and then you start spacing out on me and don't tell me what happened." Groaning Gerald shifted his weight in Arnold's couch looking his friend over, he seemed dazed and confused and it was bothering him like crazy.

"Sorry, Gerald… It's just, have you ever seen Helga cry when we were younger?" Arnold asked looking like he was back in the land of reality once more.

"Helga? As in, Helga G. Pataki, right? The girl who makes your life hell in and out school yet you still choose to be around her even when it ticks off your girlfriend, that Helga?" Gerald was just about to go on when Arnold cut in.

"Yes that one, the only Helga we know. I was just wondering, what would have to happen for her to cry?" And there he went, his eyes wandering once more.

"Unless you're thinking of ways to make her cry as an awesome pay back for years of torment, I'd say get whatever you're thinkin' about out your head. " His friend then proceeded to cross his arms and lean back.

Arnold sighed, what was he thinking anyways? It's not like he liked Helga or anything, right…? There was that one day when they met up at the dock last year. She wasn't crying or anything but she looked sad when he bumped into her, turns out her mom left her and now it was just her and Bob, Olga had moved to Europe to continue her acting career and the stress of being alone had taken its toll on her. It was the first time in a while that she opened up to him. He always preferred that side of Helga, the one that wasn't behind the cement wall of emotionless bitch.

"Hey Arnold, man answer your phone." Gerald clapped his hands to get his attention.

"Oh, shit sorry." He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?" It was Lila.

"Arnold, I'm ever-so glad I got ahold of you. If you have the time do you want to go with me to do dress fittings?" She beamed over the other line. It was odd how she went from just liking him to this magical like-liking him. He of course didn't think too much on it as far as he was concerned she was the girl of his dreams and here she wanted to be with him now.

"Sure, lemme just finish up here with Gerald and I'll be right over." He smiled and they dropped the call. "That was Lila she's going dress fitting and wants me to tag along."

"Damn, Arnold, that girl sure has you whipped." Gerald laughed. Arnold shrugged.

X-X-X-X-X

"Pheebs, I am not going to prom why are you making me even come along." Helga complained as the small Asian girl dragged her around the store by the arm. "Ugh, come on lemme go!" She pleads.

"Helga you can't possibly be serious, I mean even if you go alone you won't be the only one without a date, Gerald isn't going to make it he's going to that family reunion down south, so come with me at least, please?" She pouted and looked up to her friend.

Helga huffed. "Fine, but I will not have fun doing all this girly girl stuff, just so you know." Her arms crossed as she looked over the dresses. She had to admit however, they were pretty nice.

An hour flew by rather fast when Helga heard a voice that she was not emotionally prepared for. The 'ever-so's floated into the booth she was in as she changed and she was frozen. She could hear her making idle chit-chat with Phoebe. She was now stuck between coming out of the dressing room and facing her: The 'Innocent' Skank. Or just sitting here till the encounter blew off and she walked on.

"Helga are you almost done~? I ever-so much want to see you!" Lila called from the waiting area. Helga almost snapped out, how could she do this be so calm and happy what did Helga do to her to incur such wrath from the little Irish bitch? She whimpered inwardly and stayed silent in the booth.

"Helga, come on. I haven't seen you in anything remotely dress related since elementary school." Arnold's voice hit her like a smack in the face. He… he was there too? Her teeth grounded and she took off the dress putting her jersey and jeans back on before storming out.

"Ha, it's one thing for Miss Perfect to be here, but she actually dragged your gullible ass out too, Football Head? What a sap! What a chump!" She then proceeded to laugh obnoxiously.

Arnold just shrugged off the insults, nothing new. He looked to Lila and she smiled back. "Well, Arnold and I have plans to make I just finished purchasing my gown. Arnold thinks it's ever-so lovely, don't you darling~?" The words sounded normal to anyone that wasn't Helga. They cut into her heart deep and twisted as they did so. It was getting harder to stomach these two and after a year it was becoming too much.

"Yea, it is really nice and fits you wonderfully." Arnold smiled, the adoration in his voice cut into Helga more than the purposely sweet words Lila would say.

Phoebe noticing what was going on instantly cut in. "Well, not to keep you guys held up, me and Helga should get back to picking out our dresses. Say hi to Gerald for me, Arnold~." Helga was staring off into a corner to keep herself from yelling as Lila and Arnold finally parted.

"Pheebs… why…?" Helga turned to her friend after a while, her eyes watering. "It's not getting easier… Dr. Bliss said I'd come to terms with it. But I feel like that girl is attacking me for liking Arnold, she knows how I feel and I just feel like she's doing this act just to torment me!" Helga sobbed.

Phoebe sat next to her friend as she sobbed silently on her shoulder. There was just no escape for her, Helga had always had her love for Arnold as her one safety net and this Lila business was turning it into more pain than relief. How was she going to even survive at prom, with them practically beaming over one another? She wasn't going to last.


End file.
